Not a Bad Thing
by DancingNancyy
Summary: Takes place after 3x14 (The Tower), after Emma and Co. find out that Rumpel is still alive. Emma's taking a breather when she hears something that sheds some light on her situation. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_If it can be broken, it means it still works._

The words echo in her mind as the weight of their meaning freezes her. She can't do this, not here, not now.

~/~

Granny's is nearly empty when Emma takes her seat at the bar. It takes all of 30 seconds for Ruby to set down a hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her.

"I'm going to need something a little stronger tonight." After the day she's had, nearly finding the wicked witch, instead finding out Rumpelstiltskin is still alive, David's courage has been stolen, and Hook. It was a lot. She sighed and took of a small sip of the whiskey Ruby had just brought over. It burned pleasantly.

Swirling the liquid, she mulled over the day's events, deliberating pushing away all thoughts of Hook. But everything kept leading back to him. He was always around it seemed and all thoughts somehow went back to him. He was always around because he was helping. He wanted to be here. Was it just for Emma? He _had_ saved her. He brought her back to reality and her family and friends. New York was a dream, she'd thought it was a good one but Walsh didn't love her. Now Hook was making it perfectly clear how he felt. He didn't have to say it in so many words. She knew. But how could Emma give him any kind of piece of her when she wasn't hole right now. She was broken. She wouldn't allow herself to even think it anymore; she brushed those thoughts away, taking another sip of the whiskey.

Until that moment Emma paid no attention to her surroundings. The restaurant was empty and fairly quiet, allowing Emma to pick up on the song playing on the radio. Granny and Ruby must turn it on when it's late and empty to keep them company. This station was clearly Ruby's pick as the voice she recognized as Justin Timberlake sounded through. She wasn't really paying attention until the lines that kept repeating themselves seemed to get louder in her head.

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

'_Cause you might look around and find all your dreams come true, with me._

_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free._

_So don't act like its bad thing to fall in love with __him__ me._

That last line just kept getting stuck. She could hear it over and over again. It was like magic only she _knew_ it was all in her head. What were the chances that this particular song would be playing after the day she'd had. Ever since she'd come back to Storybrook she'd hardly had a second to breathe let alone process what had happened the past year. The moment she does both, this song of all songs decided to get in her head and play tricks.

Nothing was normal about this town. Nothing had been normal about the past year in New York, as much as tried to convince herself otherwise. She longed to feel normal, happy and in love but none of it was real and deep down she had probably known that. And then Hook found her, the man she loved in this life – _wait what_? She clapped her hand to mouth, slowly looking around, as if she'd said the words out loud and someone might have heard her. But no one did. No one could see inside her head but herself. And it scared her. Walsh had broken her heart and she didn't think she could handle it again. Emma shook it off.

_When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding_

_Don't you know that I could be that guy to heal it over time?_

_And I won't stop until you believe it_

'_Cause baby you're worth it._

_Oh god_, this song was going to kill her. _Yes_, she thought, _I get it_. Hook's always been there. He came back for her twice! He found her and he _did_ save her, from a loveless marriage, as he put it. It was all so overwhelming. She didn't want to deal with it.

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me._

That was it; Emma stood up from the stool and threw a bill on the counter. If this song was going to play, endlessly, it seemed, she'd have to get out of here. The thoughts were breaking down her walls with every honey-like note of JT's voice and she knew it. She just knew it. Hook was the one. She knew it. And now she had to deal with it. Or hide. Whichever this night would allow.

The bell on the door rang. Emma's gaze snapped to the door. And just as this night was going, there he stood. Brushing the snow off his lapels before turned his attention on the bar and his gaze landed on her. Emma stood, gaping a little, as he made his way over without missing a beat. She heart hammered in her chest.

"Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Swan."

Emma had one arm in the sleeve of her coat but now she could feel the heat rising in her face. She meant to shrug off the sleeve but she just stood there gaping. He took no notice, eyeing the empty class of whiskey on the counter.

"Just what I had in mind." He made to sit but she finally got a hold of herself. He stopped when he felt Emma's hand on his chest. He was not accustomed to her touch. "Swan?" She could hear the concern in Hook's voice.

"I, uh, need to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can go a little more private?" Her voice was husky, all seriousness as she scanned the room for onlookers.

"It's snowing outside. I have accommodations here?" He offered, his concern growing. She was all out of character. She looked tired and something was off. Emma simply nodded, unmoving and unfazed by the location suggestion. She was nearly frozen in her place until she felt his hand lightly grazing the small of her back, it was just a second but it was enough to wake her up and get her moving.

Emma just kept hearing the voice of Justin Timberlake in her head, repeating the words "It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me." She turned her head to watch Hook as he ushered her. He kept glancing sideways, his concern more evident than ever, his fierce blue eyes piercing her._ Were they always that blue_? She asked herself. Emma felt herself noticing him, her eyes grazing his profile lazily. Of course she knew he was handsome, no one could miss that. But now she really noticed him. The tousled dark locks, the confidence in his unwavering jaw, the scar on his left cheek, and his glorious blue eyes. This realization crashed down around her while her head scrambled to pick up the pieces, her heart melted a little more. It was like seeing him for the first time, really seeing him, since Neverland.

"Swan?" Oh god, she'd been staring, completely lost in his beauty. She hardly registered there was an opening of a door or the arms around her as the floor was becoming closer to her head.

~\~

"What happened?" Emma groaned through closed eyes.

"You fainted," the soothing tone of his voice made her chest swell as she slowly remembered exactly why was she was with him. Emma opened her eyes, now realizing that she was lying down on a bed. Hook was sitting on the edge watching her every move. She could feel the heat from his grasp as she registered he was holding her hand. Her senses were all coming back to her. The smell of leather lingered around her; Hook probably had to carry her to the bed when she collapsed.

"I was about to call your parents but..." His voice trailed off, her cell phone lying abandoned on the comforter. "You woke up." A smile played at the edge of lips, not mischievous or humorous, a relieved smile.

Emma sat up suddenly, sending a wave of dizziness through her again. "Swan, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" He asked intently, placing his hand and hook on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Hook, I need to tell you something. It's not easy for me." She'd faced dragons and ogres but just the idea of telling him about her recent insight had her fainting at the sight of him.

"Go on." He was apprehensive, his hand and hook to himself and she wished he'd hold her hand again.

"What you said today, in the forest, about my heart being broken. It is. But," she swallowed, his eyes piercing her again, waiting patiently. "I needed to tell you. _It's not closed_." Emma watched him now. His facial expression unusually blank. But he held his composure and after a moment, nodded. He was waiting. He always waited for her to take control and let her go at her own speed.

"Hook?"

"Emma." He answered as he stood tentatively, turning his back to Emma.

She stood soundlessly, coming up behind him and slowly allowing his gaze to find her. Emma's hand moved on its own accord, finding his cheek, cupping his face. His eyes were red but he smiled.

"Killian" she breathed, almost in a whisper. "My heart is open to you." She gave him no chance to neither reply nor pull away before their lips were colliding. Hesitant at first, so unlike Neverland, all passion and longing. This kiss was soft and gentle. She felt his hand cupping her head, his other hooked arm grasping at her back, gently pulling her into him.


End file.
